oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack
A genetically engineered soldier for StarJammer played by Colour. "I was trained to be a weapon not a soldier" Warning: Prepare for cringe cause this is gonna get extra edgy History Year One: Reborn Jacks earliest memory he can remember was in a cell when he was only seven years old. He was wearing a hospital gown and around his neck was a collar. The room was white, bright and sterile practically barren with nothing but a bed that he laid upon and a toilet. He blinked his little blue eyes and looked around the room. There were no no windows so he had no way to see the outdoors and the door had no slots. It was pristine white, he put his grubby little hands on the door and it immediately slid open. Before him stood a blonde woman with cold blue eyes wearing a doctors coat flanked by two masked orderlies. She spoke but Jack couldn't understand what she was saying so he stood there with big dopey eyes. The woman scowled and pressed a button in her hands which sent a electric shock through his collar. He fell to her knees clutching at the collar looking up at her with teary eyes. One of the two orderlies picked him as the other placed cuffs on him. The electricity flowing through his collar ceased as he was placed back on the ground. She spoke again and turned her back, her heels clacking down the halls, The orderlies waited as they watched the boy. He picked himself back up and looked up at the two. One gestured his head as if telling him to follow the woman. Not wanting to experience it yet again he complied and caught up to the woman. She led him to a office with a strange large device, The woman spoke again and pointed towards the machine while looking at him expectantly. Jack complied jumping into the seat and looking back at her, she smiled and that comforted him a little bit. The woman pressed a button on a remote on her desk and very suddenly Jack was strapped in unable to escape. She feigned a sympathetic face that even a child could see through and strolled over to him with a syringe with an amber fluid within. Before he could see her inject him a visor lowered over his eyes and showed him fast moving pictures, echoing in his mind he could hear static that slowly got clearer and started to sound like endless chatter from a thousand people. The pictures were too fast to identify he could only guess what a few were like a apple or a gun once or twice shivers went down his spine when he thought that he saw a corpse. Jack felt a prick in his arm and it immediately started to feel like he had fire in his veins, he tried to scream but he couldn't. Hours seemed to pass by as the flames eventually enveloped his entire body slowly crawling up his neck and to his eyes where it ceased to rise any further. Tears streamed down his face freely as the burning sensation wrapped around his eyeballs. After that the pain began to fade away as his body began to cool. Suddenly the noise stopped along with the pictures, the last frame being a mother holding a newborn. The visor lifted and before him he saw the woman who greeted him she opened her lips, his eyes darted around the room as he clutched his arms but he was suddenly compelled to look at her as strangely he could understand her now. Her voice was soft and sweet to his ears, it calmed his soul "Congratulations on successfully being reborn SQ - 337." He opened his mouth to retort, that wasn't his name he knew it in his soul, his name was jack. But words they couldn't come out, caught in his throat, no he simply didn't want to tell her she was wrong his entire body held him back from it. Jack continued to gawk at her as she spoke of things he couldn't understand the full extent of. As he stared he began to feel calmer, tired. The woman laughed and commanded the two orderlies Jekyll and Hyde to return Jack back to his room. Jack would later learn to call this woman 'Mother'. Back in his room where he was released from his restraints he would find the room much the same with only one addition. A mirror, a single standing mirror stood in the corner of the room. Fighting his tiredness he approached the mirror and caught the first glimpse of himself and his radiant yellow cat like eyes. Every day for a year after this memory continued much the same he would follow Mother, receive an injection and be sat in the machine to star at flashing images and listen to noise. Eventually the burning began to dull and he no longer cried, on such days when Mother saw that it fit he would receive a reward. A single red hard candy which he swiftly devoured when he returned to his room. It was the best thing he tasted while in the facility as he was sustained on grey nutritious paste. Jack wanted more but he knew he couldn't ask for it so he began to be on his best behavior. Waking up before the assigned alarm and filling out the simple questionnaires swiftly. He began to get rewarded almost everyday for his preformance. Year Two: Failure It was a normal day like any other when Mother began introducing new types of experiments to the developing Jack. Many of them were strange and even more were painful. They ranged from things like asking jack questions he had no possibility of knowing, getting him to guess what symbols were on face down cards, running on a tread mill for what seemed like hours, but no matter how hard he tried she simply sighed at the results. Jack started to receive less and less rewards as he kept failing experiment after experiment. Year Three: Contact Mother began to become increasingly more frustrated as the days went by... As Jack continued to fail every test he was given. By this point the daily injections had stopped and he had felt his body become different somehow as if it was stronger. Jack greeted Mother as he did everyday with his arms behind his back standing at attention with his chin held high. She greeted him as normal but without the usual smile she would put on. Today they would preform the test called 'The Void' it was a simple one or so she said. Jack was to enter a portal to the farthest reach of space possible with magic. As Mother geared him for his she had warned him that if he were to encounter anything out there he wasn't to speak to it nor acknowledge its words only pray that it would pass by. He simply nodded at her words and waited for them to leave the room so they may watch from behind the safety of thick bulletproof glass. He took a deep breath before resolving himself to walk towards the void with heavy slow steps. Jack stood at the edge and stared into the void taking a gulp. His heart tightened for an unknown reason as his body feared the unknown he would face on the other side. He leaped sending his body floating off into the void for thousands of feet until his steel tether was pulled taught. It truly was the void out there there was no sign of light or stars only nothingness. Jack couldn't even hear the sound of his own heartbeat that seemed to try and escape his chest. He just floated there unable to tell the passage of time, the only proof to his existence being his throbbing heart. The deafening silence was broken with what seemed like a rumble Jack looked around in a panic looking for the source but he could see nothing until 'it' opened. A eye opened as if parting the darkness, it sent a tremble down his entire body as he stared into it. He screamed in fright and terror but... In space no one can hear your screams. His lungs eventually ran out of air as he panted catching his breath as it stared at him unable to tell its intent. It began to speak in a language incomprehensible to any mortal, every syllable stabbed into Jacks psyche until he couldn't handle it anymore as his body convulsed and his heart pounded to a stop. Year Five: Rehabilitation SQ - 337 awoke looking up at the white luminescent ceiling that was ever present in his small world. He was alone in a room with many beeping machines. 37 raised his hand and looked down at it. It was slightly bigger than he remembered but withered, the muscle mass barely able to keep his raised arm up anymore. He felt weaker than he has ever been. The door opened and the faceless orderly known as Hyde entered the room. Hyde stared at the conscious boy for a few moments before looking to the roof and standing there for a few moments. Soon after Mother had appeared wearing a warm smile as she checked his stable vitals. It was then when he revealed that Jack had fallen into a coma for two years. Two whole years he laid in that bed weakening and withering setting him farther behind than when he first awoke. It wasn't all bad news though. The test had been a success, he had attuned to the very void itself. They didn't know what benefits it held but he was able to succeed. After he woke 337 experienced his first 'break' in years. There was no tests, visual or audio noise, no listening to concepts he didn't comprehend. It was just him laying in his bed with his reward for a job well done. 10 hard candies of different colours, he never knew such colours existed before today. They were so beautiful that he was hesitant to eat them. The first day he just stared at them from the time that he woke till he went back asleep. On the second say he slowly savored six of them leaving the rest for his last day where he did the exact same. As he laid there with nothing but empty wrappers he felt restless as if he needed to move, but he was under the watch of Jekyll so he couldn't as they needed time to make sure he was completely stable. Tomorrow he needed to do something called 'rehabilitation' to slowly work up his body to its previous state. He was assured with the use of modern medicine that he would be able to return to business as usual quickly but he still had to be patient as to not break his body. Year Ten: Harm On the day of 37's birthday it had started like any other. He was staring at the immaculate floor doing push-ups for his daily self exercise. The door opened suddenly and mother arrived several minutes ahead of schedule, Jekyll and Hyde nowhere to be seen. 37 picked himself up from the ground and stood at attention Appearance * SQ-337 is a taller than average human male with blonde hair and cat like yellow eyes that is often covered up with cosmetic contact lenses as to not draw unneeded attention. He possesses broad shoulders and a muscular body littered with small scars from years of intensive training. * In the public he often dresses in a second hand purchased suit which he often leaves dingy and in a state of disrepair covered with a canvas cloak. He is often disregarded as homeless, just as the planed. * His battle regalia is pitch black armor accented with red as to not be mistaken for a foe in the middle of battle. Other than his armor he is lightly geared and carries no weapons. Personality Quiet and distant SQ-337 watches the world around him like an outsider looking in. 337 does not often initiate conversation unless asking for orders but he does answer when spoken too. The mission is most important and he will lay down his own meaningless life to fulfill it. * Clear-Headed * Disciplined * Hardworking * Practical * Impassive When given free time it if often spent on self improvement of the body but not leaving him tired enough to not be able to be sent on an assignment at any time. When exercise isn't a option he prepares for what ever mission he may face. Preparations may mean concocting the stimulants that Mother taught him to prepare or simply maintaining his and his squad mates equipment. If there is nothing to prepare and he had already exercised for the day he simply cleans. It does not matter where or what he simply just does. * Fatalistic * Insensitive * Methodical * Organized * Naive Relationships Allies * RK - 800: Handler {Status : Alive ''��} Jack has no opinion, he follows her orders as instructed by Mother. * Mother: {'Status''' : Alive ''��} Jacks benefactor, savior, and commander * Jekyll: {'Status''' : Unknown} * Hyde: {Status : Unknown} Friends * Non-Applicable Enemies * 'Those I've been assigned to terminate' Additional Category:Starjammer Player Characters